


Lightning Strikes - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22279"></a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I believe at this point in the series that Clark is well over sixteen (in more ways than one), which is the age of consent in Kansas. Dedicated to roxymissrose for her fourth anniversary on LJ. Let's face it. Some country music lyrics can't be resisted, at least not by me.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Lightning Strikes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22279)**


End file.
